


A Better Ending

by MoonFire1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill needs a break y'all, Divorce, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: The clown was dead.Now what?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 21





	A Better Ending

The clown was dead. Neibolt sank into the ground, the Earth seeming to let out a tremendous sigh of relief at the same time.

 _I could probably make a book out of this_.

As soon as the thought crossed Bill’s mind, he snorted to himself. Since his memories were fully restored (and life long friendships resumed, as they always should have been), he was self-aware enough know that Pennywise in particular and the echoes of Derry in general, stalked through every single one of his books in one form or another.

“You doing all right, Big Bill?” Richie clapped a steadying hand on his shoulder while keeping Eddie upright with the other.

Bill was grateful for the support. “I’m okay.” He began to laugh, the sound almost hysterical. “We’re all okay.”

Every one of the Losers, including Stan, had survived. The phone call from Stan’s wife had been another of Its tricks, thankfully. The man himself had caught up to the rest of the group in the sewers, eschewing explanations for overdue revenge and resolution of a lifetime of trauma. He kept swearing he was going to leave right after, but no one was surprised when Mike had a bird-watching shadow accompany him on his trip to Florida.

~

The air felt cleaner as he disembarked in London. His rewrites to the film’s ending, sent ahead of his flight, had been accepted without too much backlash for his sudden trip. Of course, pointing out that he had retained creative control over the project in his contract and could scrap the entire work without facing financial penalty himself probably had given weight to his words.

He pulled into the garage of his and Audra’s flat, noting her vehicle in its customary spot.

_I’m glad she’s home._

They didn’t always have an easy relationship, but Bill honestly loved her. He loved her intelligence, her fire, the way she never let him get away with easy excuses. She had pushed him past what he found comfortable, and he couldn’t look away.

He entered the front room, mouth opening to call a greeting.

He heard a moan.

And then another.

One, he did not recognize.

The other struck ice into his heart.

~

Sitting in the living room, laptop opened on the coffee table, Bill waited. Relevant sounds and sights had been confirmed via their home security network. Bill had already taken screenshots and clips, sent everything to his lawyer, and started the process of legal separation, by the time Audra and – oh, cute, Richard, the film’s _director_ – made their way out of Bill and Audra’s bedroom.

The two were holding hands and giggling, Audra’s voice breathy with satisfaction, small marks decorating her collarbones.

“Hi, honey.” Bill had thought about using a perky tone of voice but didn’t have it in him to fake that level of enthusiasm.

Audra gasped. Richard’s jaw dropped.

Bill smiled thinly. “Going to tell me this is all in my imagination this time?”

~

**Just say the word Billiam and I will straight up cut a bitch**

_Not before I get there first asshole_

**_Not a competition guys we can turn this into a Losers project_ **

The group chat with the Losers was the only thing keeping Bill’s emotions in check during the separation and dissolution of his professional relationship with Audra. The studio couldn’t recast her role with the shoot almost wrapped but she would gain no preferential consideration for his future projects.

In the divorce agreement, she had tried to push for a gag order pertaining to the pertinent details. That measure had been nipped in the bud by their prenuptial agreement. Bill didn’t want to fight with her, but neither would she control the narrative.

Strange, how little of himself had been present in the London home. It took the work of half a day to pack up the things he wanted and prepare for shipment back to the States.

Suitcase zipped shut, Bill walked away. His wedding ring had already been flung into the Thames.

~

“So what happens next?”

The question would have been annoying coming from almost anyone else, but Bill had always had a soft spot for Eddie.

“Well, I don’t have a half-baked comedian of my own to run away with – OW!” The thump upside the head was probably deserved. “I guess I will just – keep moving forward.”

“I’m sorry, Bill.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” He laughed, the tone only slightly bitter. “Here I thought my endings were getting better.”

“They are – and it will.” When Mike had gotten to Richie and Eddie’s place, Bill honestly had no idea, but it was damned good to see the other man. He let himself be pulled forward willingly for a tight hug.

When Mike finally let go, Bill felt oddly disappointed.

He shrugged it off.

"So, how was Florida? Everything you always thought it would be?"

~

Three years later, Bill wore a new wedding ring, and slow danced with his husband in the backyard of Stan and Patty’s Atlanta home.

Bill felt Mike smile against the top of his head.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.” Bill tilted his head back to give Mike a slow kiss. “You were right.”

“Mike’s always right! Except when he’s not.” Richie cut between them and stole Bill for a dance. Mike laughed at Bill’s helpless expression before twirling Eddie away.

Bill found himself laughing again _._ _I guess this is a better ending -- or at least a better start._

//end//


End file.
